


Глупая идея

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, also Kamala Khan, angst in part 5, but with some hope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Питер в очередной раз не подумал и сделал глупость.





	1. Глупая идея

**Author's Note:**

> отдыхаю в этой штуке от долгостроев, that's kinda stupid, but relaxing.
> 
> опять тыща слов ни о чём, почти crack treated seriously, случайная ночная зарисовка, рождённая из мыслей о том, что третий акт SMH должен был быть в школе, а ЭмДжей напоминает Эллисон из “Клуба “Завтрак“. похоже, Джон Хьюз становится темой этой зимы.

　　— Это что? Любовные смски? 

　　Питер практически почувствовал, как его маленькая паучья (паучье-человеческая?) душа устремляется в пятки, но на полпути замирает, узнав голос Мишель. Вернее, ЭмДжей, конечно, ЭмДжей, всё её так звали, зачем же выбиваться из коллектива, да, Питер? С другой стороны, кто эти “все”? Лиз, которая переехала? Флэш? Нед? Может, Бэтти Брант? Кто вообще говорил Мишель больше, чем простое “Привет” и “Какой у тебя ответ в задании С? Какой-какой? Мне кранты!”? 

　　— Хьюстон вызывает Паркера. 

　　Мишель помахала рукой у самого его носа, и Питер инстинктивно сцепил руки ещё плотнее. Прятать телефон было удивительно глупой идеей. Или нет, брать телефон вообще было глупой идеей. Хотя в тот момент она казалась правильной. И ещё немного дерзкой. И чуточку опасной. И… ладно, Питер не подумал. Но думал теперь, и потому так быстро среагировал самым идиотским способом: сжался в комок вокруг артефакта. Телефона. Макгаффина.* Вот только от этого макгаффина польза всё-таки должна была быть. При правильном использовании. 

　　— Это не моё. 

　　Пресвятые переменные Дрейка, в какую паутину он сам себя загнал. Это должно было прозвучать иронично, но прозвучало обречённо. Когда он уже научится притормаживать, а не бросаться с головой в самый омут? 

　　ЭмДжей нахмурила брови и бросила рюкзак на парту, за которую шумно плюхнулась следом. 

　　— Хочешь сказать, сидишь тут на внеклассном занятии и строчишь пламенные оды с чужого телефона? 

　　Если б Питер притормозил, он бы подумал, а почему Мишель сразу подумала о любовных посланиях. Какой ей от этого прок — просто по-дружески поиздеваться? А если нет, то, может, вопрос этот несёт в себе личную выгоду? Но Питер не притормозил. Вместо этого он разжал ладонь, в которой таился проклятый мобильник, так, чтобы ЭмДжей увидела — никаких смс, никаких стыдных вещей, вообще ничего. Обычная раскладушка прямиком из 2007-го, когда миром правила странная музыка, а супергерои всё ещё были по большей части городскими легендами. 

　　— Проект по истории развития технологий? — Мишель ЭмДжей выудила из рюкзака альбом и пару маркеров. Похоже, её внеклассное занятие точно не будет связано с темами этого семестра. 

　　— Что-то вроде, — почти честно отозвался Питер, припоминая всё, что он слышал о серуме. Это, по его мнению, очень даже считалось за историю развития технологий. И гораздо больше, чем телефоны-раскладушки, которые невозможно отследить. Можно было бы составить таблицу соотношения эффективности серума и всех его свойств по отношению к паучьей радиации, но для точности и чистоты эксперимента неплохо было бы иметь под рукой хотя бы одного носителя какой-нибудь разновидности сыворотки. Доктор Бэннер тоже считался (превеликая Мари Кюри, да ведь Питер наверняка с ним однажды встретится! и это будет потрясающе!), но пребывал в местах ещё более отдалённых, чем второй кандидат на роль морской свинки. Кстати, о нём… 

　　— Эй, да тут и номер забит. Всего один, — Питер и не заметил, как телефон оказался в руках у Мишель. — На случай войны? 

　　Удивительно, как точно можно иногда попасть пальцем в небо. Судя по всему, только что-то вроде войны и заставит мистера Старка взять в руки этот макгаффин. В какой-нибудь ММОРПГ эта штука вызывала бы отряд боевых драконов. Или орлов. Можно ли соотнести огневую мощь Секретных Мстителей с подобным набором юнитов? Если среди них будет и серый кардинал — Чёрная Вдвова — то вполне. 

　　— Что-то вроде, — выдавил из себя Питер, аккуратно выуживая телефон из руки Эмджей (до чего же у неё прохладные пальцы, так странно). 

　　— Плёнку заело? — пробормотала Мишель, вновь чуть вскидывая брови. Питер только сейчас заметил, каким интересным при этом выглядит её лицо: не столько вопросительно, а словно она всегда знает ответ, но тебе не скажет. 

　　— Тут такое дело… — начал было он, а потом всё-таки решил подумать. Не то чтобы в вопросах отношений он был совершенным новичком — Интернет всё-таки уже изобрели, да и Гугл прекрасно работал — но что вообще можно сделать в ситуации вроде той, в которой оказался его наниматель? Когда Паркер забирал телефон, у него не было чёткого плана, только чистая энергия желания помочь. Такая, к сожалению, частенько превращается в “я сделал только хуже”. Может, у Мишель будут дельные мысли на этот счёт? 

　　— Есть у меня друг… — начал Питер снова, и брови ЭмДжей поднялись ещё выше. Теперь её лицо выражало такое громкое “Ты это серьёзно?”, что Питеру пришлось начать ещё раз. 

　　— Как помирить людей, которые слишком горды или упрямы, чтобы сделать первый шаг? 

　　— Ох, чувак, — ЭмДжей практически сорвала колпачок с одного из маркеров и принялась исправлять белизну чистого листа. — Это никогда не заканчивается хорошо. Не стоит влезать в чужие отношения, по опыту говорю. Стоит поговорить с одной стороной, как вторая начнёт городить что-то о “выборе сторон”, тогда первая закричит “ах так!”, а потом ты по глупости перепутаешь чаты и напишешь второй стороне то, что предназначалось первой… В дураках останешься всё равно ты, потому что если им суждено, они и без тебя помирятся. Дай только время. 

　　Питер впервые слышал от Мишель столько связных предложений — не только по отношению к себе, но и вообще к любому человеку. А ещё она, скорее всего, была права: сам Питер ни разу ещё не оказывался между двух огней. Тем более, таких. Хотя, может, в том и была проблема? Никто из них не мог оценить истинной силы упрямства мистера Старка, да и Капитана тоже. И того, что там на самом деле произошло при расколе. Всё-таки до чего глупой идеей было брать телефон. 

　　— С другой стороны, всегда можно стащить чужой телефон и тихонько смснуть какую-нибудь простую вещь. Или глупость. Посмотреть на реакцию и вернуть обратно. Это как начало цепной реакции. Но тоже чревато последствиями. 

　　На минуту между ними повисает уютная тишина. Питер взвешивает вероятность того, что его прихлопнут метафорическим тапком с логотипом “Старк Индастриз”. Мишель накидывает пару линий в блокнот. 

　　— Это ведь не телефон твоей тёти? 

　　— Что? 

　　— Кто ещё до сих пор пользуется раскладушками? 

　　“По всей видимости, герой наших школьных записей, Капитан Америка”, — подумал Питер, а вслух сказал: 

　　— Шпионы? 

　　— Ты стащил телефон у шпиона? 

　　Да лучше б он стащил телефон у агента Щ.И.Т.а, в самом деле. 

　　— Или твоя тётя на самом деле — международная шпионка? Влюблённая во вражеского агента, и теперь ты думаешь, что важнее: патриотизм или настоящая любовь? 

　　Для той, кто просто вытаскивал из мыслей самые небывалые теории, ЭмДжей удивительно точно продолжала бить по цели. 

　　— Ха-ха, — сказал Питер, потому что должен был что-то сказать.   
　　А Мишель вдруг слегка переменилась в лице и выдавила сквозь сжатые зубы: 

— Не оглядывайся, кажется, сюда идёт Тони Старк. Если я не накурена и не уснула. 

　　Она ущипнула себя чуть пониже локтя и процедила: 

　　— Мы с тобой ведь не курили? 

　　Питер замотал головой и шумно выдохнул.   
　　Глупая всё-таки была идея. Но времени на ещё очередной поступок ещё оставалось, и он быстренько отправил сообщение на единственный контакт на случай войны.   
Может, у вызванной цепной реакции будет положительный результат.   
________________________________________   
*макгаффин (англ. MacGuffin) — распространённый в западной нарратологии термин для обозначения предмета, вокруг обладания которым строится фабульная сторона произведения (как правило, приключенческого жанра). Это своего рода механическая формула для конструирования сюжета: завязка построена на поисках того или иного предмета, суть которого, сама по себе, не играет роли.


	2. Цепная реакция

　— Признаться, я не была на сто процентов уверена, что ты стажируешься у Старка. 

　　Услышать такое от самой наблюдательной, по её же словам, девчонки в классе (если не во всей параллели) было довольно странно. Да Питер сам уже забыл, что бросил оркестр, и иногда по привычке закидывал в рюкзак губку для кларнета. 

　　— Нет, ты не подумай, что я решила, будто тебе такое не по силам. Мозги у тебя варят. Видела, как ты химичишь.

　　Питер прищурился, а потом вспомнил, что неплохо было бы опробовать новую формулу паутины. Люминесцентной. Может, на этот раз не втихую в школе, а обстоятельно, в серьёзной лаборатории. Ему ведь обещали допуск.

　　— Но одно дело — стажироваться у Старка, типа, в научном подразделении, и совсем другое — работать со Старком в одной комнате. Это даже как-то крипово.

　　— В каком смысле?

　　— Слышал же, что о нём говорят: этот парень вечно что-то там взрывает. Или опять всё врут? 

　　В последнее время Тони Старк взрывал, разве что, мозги генерала Росса, да и то словесно, но что-то такое Питер слышал. И, вроде бы, Хэппи как-то обмолвился о запасных огнетушителях на каждом этаже бывшей Башни Мстителей, так что вообразить это было нетрудно: мистер Старк за работой, выругивается на очередной химический элемент, или сложную схему сцепления, или прототип ИскИна для паучьего костюма. 

　　— Да я не то чтобы изобретаю там что-то у него под боком. Просто пересекаюсь иногда.

　　— Я так и поняла. Ну, когда он ворвался в класс нашей скромной школы в Квинсе и утащил тебя в коридор.

　　Как-то само собой вышло, что в тот злополучный день, когда Питер решил, что смснуть Капитану Америка было отличной идеей, они с ЭмДжей пошли в одну сторону после школы. Она поймала его у шкафчика и тут же завела разговор о чём-то отвлечённом — о личной вендетте Флэша к Человеку-Пауку и о репортаже Бэтти Брант об ужасах школьной столовой, кажется — а, стоило им выйти за ворота, переключилась на Тони Старка. Что неудивительно — кому бы не было любопытно?. А потом всё повторилось. И ещё раз. И ещё. И совместные походы домой — Питер доводил Мишел до здания в конце улицы, а сам спешил по своим паучьим делам — вошли в привычку.

　　Не хватало ему вечно волнующейся тёти Мэй, которая частенько звонила во время патрулирования, ещё приключений нажил. 

　　Значило ли то, что костюм всё ещё при нём, и Карен отзывается, а не вошла в режим ”Пожизненный родительский контроль”, что мистер Старк не проверял сообщений на телефоне-макгаффине? Или его отчаянная “глупая идея” попросту застала Капитана Америка посреди миссии или гонки от полиции (тут Питер его прекрасно понимал и мог посочувствовать без всякой иронии) и осталась без ответа? Или, может, несчастный телефон в приступе гнева попал под репульсор? Да чем он вообще тогда думал? Голова забита паутиной, права была тётя Мэй, когда выговаривала ему за Берлин. 

　　— Но самое невероятное, конечно, что подросток из Квинса вдруг взялся за налаживание личной жизни Железного Человека. 

　　Питер споткнулся о воздух.

　　— Ой, да брось. Хватаешься за телефон, как за бомбу, а потом на пороге появляется Тони Старк. У вас, видимо, среди общих черт не только интеллект, но и катастрофическая способность действовать, не думая, в подобных ситуациях. Неплохая бы вышла история для таблоидов. 

　　Мишель легонько толкнула Паркера в плечо и улыбнулась. 

　　— Если бы ты раскололся, конечно, кто там на другом конце провода. Может, твоя тётя, раз ты так заинтересован в исходе дела? 

　　Питер толкнул ЭмДжей в ответ. Рассчитывать силу он научился ещё тогда, когда ловил автобусы в самодельном костюме.

　　— May Stark be with you.*

　　— Это не та тайна, что ты ищешь, — в ответ Питер махнул рукой в характерном жесте.

　　— Твои джедайские штучки на меня не действуют, — ЭмДжей остановилась. Питер и не заметил, что они уже добрались до места.

　　— Но всё-таки… если это не тётя Мэй… может, Чёрная Вдова? Хотя нет, она слишком крута даже для Старка. 

　　— Дойдём до того, что ты начнёшь перечислять всех Мстителей, а я — загадочно качать головой.

　　— То есть это и вправду Мститель? Ого! Бывший или нынешний? 

　　— Или будущий! — Питер кинул взгляд на часы — думал, что незаметно, но ЭмДжей в самом деле была очень внимательной. 

　　— Ладно, не буду тебя мучать. Сегодня. А завтра продолжу. Будь осторожней! — она махнула рукой и поддела ногой калитку. 

　　— Да я в Квинсе всю жизнь живу, и дорогу домой отсюда с закрытыми...

　　— В смысле, на стажировке, умник.

　　Иногда Питеру казалось, что она знала. Может, не наверняка, а только начинала складывать воедино кусочки мозаики, но была очень близка к метафорическому срыву маски. И вот что странно: не то чтобы его это так сильно волновало. По крайней мере в том смысле, в котором должно было волновать — Заковианский Акт, несмотря на усилия мистера Старка, всё ещё оставался неизменным. 

 

　　Следующим утром ЭмДжей поймала его у шкафчика и увела под лестницу, провожаемая подозрительным взглядом Неда. 

　　— Слушай, я, конечно, по большей части шутила, но… ты местные новости видел?

　　Питер, ввалившийся домой в полночь с гвоздём в ноге (“Нет, тётя Мэй, не спрашивай, заживёт через полчаса”), конечно, ничего не видел. Карен молчала, а цивильный мобильник покоился на дне Гудзонского залива (“Нет, тётя Мэй, я просто был слегка занят и не слышал”).

　　— Что?

　　— Где-то в Айдахо видели Номада. И, вроде бы, не одного.

　　— Да, чувак, я тебе всё утро ссылки на фотки слал! — Питер и не заметил, что к ним подкрался вездесущий Нед. В другой раз его бы это слегка встревожило, но сейчас можно было списать всё на недостаток сна. 

　　— Чувствую себя почти глупо… но это никак не связано с очень злым Тони Старком, ввалившимся в класс самоподготовки?

　　— Чувак, а ведь Мстители, то есть Секретные Мстители, не появлялись в Штатах с той большой заварушки в берлинском аэропорту… — начал было Нед, а потом прикусил язык. Он знал не так уж и много — про суперсекретный макгаффин почти ничего — но Питер вдруг почувствовал небывалую лёгкость. Такая самозарождается, когда знаешь, что совсем скоро пожнёшь то, что посеял, и это вряд ли будет приятный урожай. Скорее, что-то из "Детей кукурузы", или около того. Для того, чтобы справиться со стрессом, рассудок просто перестаёт беспокоиться (чтобы потом навалить с небывалой силой. Но то будет потом). 

　　Питер только надеялся, что появление врагов государства не связано с чем-то серьёзным, вроде вконец обнаглевшего Росса или несчастного случая в рядах официальных Мстителей. Лучше бы это было цепной реакцией.

　　Хоть и не на такую цепную реакцию он рассчитывал, набирая тогда первое, что пришло в голову — дурацкую цитату про терпение из обязательных школьных видео с Кэпом.**   
_________________________________________  
*Мишель переделала фразу “May the Force be with you” из-за созвучия глагола “Может” и имени Мэй.  
**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47n6v4e3QJE (из второй сцены после титров)


	3. Серьёзный разговор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> продолжаю веселиться.

　　Этой осенью в Айдахо уродилась не только картошка.

　　Когда Питер надеялся, что серьёзных проблем у Мстителей не возникло, и самой крупной все ещё оставался генерал Росс, он не учел, что Росс как проблема может вырасти в прямом смысле.

　　В самом прямом смысле.

 

　　Это транслировали по всем каналам: взлетающие в безоблачное небо комья земли с посадками и широкую спину халкоподобного монстра, которого уже окрестили Рэйджем за остервенение, с которым тот рыл поля.

　　— Как думаете, это доктор Бэннер? Пятерка на то, что он! — восхищенно шептал Нэд, пялясь в планшет на обеденном перерыве.

　　— Гони денежки, — невозмутимо заметила ЭмДжей и вытащила из кармана кусок лакрицы, а потом театрально им взмахнула. — Посмотрите на линию спины и уши. Вовсе не Бэннер.

　　— Как ты?..

　　— Внимательная, забыли? — откусила от лакрицы и чуть тише добавила. — И иногда рисую суперов.

　　Питер открыл было рот, чтобы уточнить, каких именно, но тут в кадре появился Номад.

　　Его прозвали так не столько за кочевой образ жизни, сколько за очевидную принадлежность к подпольным супергероям, или Секретным Мстителям, как называли их сочувствующие. Они были в странном положении: действовали вне закона, чем вызывали недовольство общественности, но вместе с тем выполняли свою “работу” куда более эффективно, чем специальные органы. Конечно, в СМИ всё освещалось не в самом лучшем свете, но в Сеть сливали некоторые наводящие на вопросы видео. Несколько секунд с Номадом из Польши, где он держал балку рушившегося дома, пока оттуда выбирались жители, посмотрели пятнадцать миллионов раз. Споры из-за подлинности материалов раскачивали и без того шаткое положение Договора. Может, потому Таддеус Росс и потерял бдительность. 

　　Его не зря прозвали “Громовержцем”. Это прозвище особенно пригодилось бы сейчас, когда один из его проектов воистину наделал много громоподобного шума. Такое не спрячешь от общественности и не отведёшь глаза. Хотя у него ещё оставалось немного времени — ведь не все были такими же внимательными, как язвительные старшеклассницы.  
Номад в почти комическом жесте тронул красного Халка — Рэйджа, генерала Таддеуса “Громовержца” Росса, как ни назови — за плечо, и тот, наконец, замер. Замер, чтобы в следующее мгновение сфокусировать всю силу своей ярости уже на мстителе. 

　　— Поразительно чистая картинка, — вслух подумал Нэд. — Интересно, кому в Айдахо так повезло? Для новостного вертолёта слишком ровно летит.

　　Питер подумал, что почти наверняка знает ответ на этот вопрос, но, конечно, промолчал. После случая с телефоном он вообще старался поменьше говорить и отвечать только на те вопросы, которых никак не избежать. Вроде того, во вторник, когда ЭмДжей протянула ему упаковку апельсинового сока и внезапно протянула:

　　— Что общего между мной и Человеком-пауком?

　　Питер постарался контролировать свои брови — с каждым разом у него это получалось всё лучше и лучше. По крайней мере, он так думал, когда тренировался перед зеркалом. Чем глупее недоумение, тем оно искреннее… ведь так?

　　— Вам обоим идёт облегающий костюм?

　　ЭмДжей сдвинула брови.

　　— Джинсы не считаются. Мы вообще об одном и том же парне? Носится тут вокруг как угорелый в самый разгар политических разногласий. 

　　— Тогда вы оба бегаете от полиции?

　　— Слушай, ты как вообще представляешь моё свободное время?

　　— Я имел в виду митинги. Вроде, тот, у нового посольства Ваканды, был не особо законным?

　　— И в следующий раз тебе лучше отмахиваться плакатами от представителей власти вместе со мной.

　　— Ст…

　　— Стажировка, — договорила за него ЭмДжей. — Понимаю. С миллиардерами лучше не шутить, если хочешь отхватить хорошее рабочее место. Но всё-таки.

　　Иногда Питер думал, что ЭмДжей всё-таки ни о чём не догадывается. Насколько всё-таки нужно быть внимательной, чтобы разглядеть в неудачнике Паркере супергероя? С другой стороны, что мешает супергерою быть неудачником?

　　— И что же общего у тебя и Человека-паука?

　　— Нам обоим идёт облегающий костюм, конечно! — фыркнула ЭмДжей.

　　— А если серьёзно, — добавила она, когда Питер надорвал упаковку сока. — Мы оба пытаемся делать правильные вещи. Но у нас не всегда получается.

　　 — Уверен, в процентном соотношении ты его обходишь.

　　— Надеюсь! На прошлой неделе он снёс мою любимую тележку с хот-догами. И она до сих пор не появилась на улицах! 

　　И вот с такими вопросами — с такими вопросами справляться было легко. Или дело было в том, что спрашивала ЭмДжей. С ней вообще было удивительно легко во многих вещах. Даже в молчании.

 

　　В новостной строке всё ещё не появилось имя Росса, но Питер вдруг понял, что это именно он и есть. Он видел его вблизи пару раз, когда пересекался с мистером Старком на настоящей стажировке — на ней настояла тётя Мэй — и теперь вспомнил, где видел этот затылок. Лицо Рэйджа в кадр толком не попадало, но Питер теперь готов был поклясться, что красный Халк щеголяет усами. И погонами. 

　　Это многое меняло — если, конечно, дело не замнут. Страшно представить, какая паника сейчас царит в государственных структурах, которые уже наверняка опознали Росса. 

 

　　Халкбастер, конечно, объявился в Айдахо через пару минут. и трансляция тут же прервалась. Питер этого не видел, но мог представить, как они с Номадом действуют в привычном ритме: сдерживать Халка им уже приходилось, пусть и более сговорчивого. 

　　Ещё через полчаса на школьном ТВ Бэтти Брант зачитала официальное сообщение о поимке “картофельного Халка”, а её соведущий объявил об открытом голосовании на сайте касательно личностей всех неизвестных сопричастных. Там был целый раздел, посвящённый Секретным Мстителям, к коим приписывали и Человека-паука. (Чем Питер, в тайне, немного гордился. Хотя в команде толком и не действовал.)

　　Он надеялся, что серьёзные проблемы в штате Айдахо перерастут в серьёзный разговор где-нибудь на нейтральной территории. Надо бы потом как-нибудь аккуратно поинтересоваться об этом у мистера Старка. Завести разговор издалека — например, с картофельных батарей. Ну или посоветоваться, тоже крайне аккуратно, с ЭмДжей. 

***

　　— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что это сообщение отправил мой паучий протеже, а я бы никогда в жизни это старьё даже не раскрыл? 

　　— Я всё ещё пытаюсь поверить в то, что генерал Росс превратился в огромного красного монстра прямо посреди картофельного поля в Айдахо.

　　— Это да или нет? И что за дела с бородой? Совсем одичали в своей Ваканде...

　　— Пригнись!

　　— … Кстати, этот твой новый щит — полная лажа.


	4. Диснеевская принцесса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> черновик валялся на компьютере непозволительное количество времени - примерно с премьеры Пантеры.  
> (есть ещё один, который тоже надеюсь закончить в скором времени, лежит с лета и довольно больной. brace yourselves.)

　　— Если ты не позовёшь её на свидание, это сделаю я, — бросила Шури как бы между делом и стянула с полки старые паучьи гоглы. — Это то, что я думаю?

　　— Положи на место, — Питер выхватил гоглы из цепких пальцев вакандской принцессы — всамделишной принцессы, которая стояла в квинсовской квартирке тёти Мэй в ярко-красной куртке и ослепительно белых кроссовках, которые, вероятно, стоили как целый кухонный гарнитур. Как её только сюда отпустили? Признаться, Паркер был готов к появлению на его пороге Дора Милаж (произнести это правильно у него никак не получалось), но вовсе не по такому поводу. И теперь одна из них, со складным копьём на поясе, сидела с Мэй на кухне и наверняка отказывалась от предложенного чая и фирменного тётиного пирога. Или была крайне вежливой и не отказывалась и одобрительно кивала, хрустя подгоревшей корочкой. Зрелище рисовалось слишком уж странное, и Питер переключил своё внимание на Шури. Сестру вакандского короля. Ну, знаете, той страны, которая похожа на технологический Диснейленд. 

　　Наверное, у Питера всё же были какие-то проблемы, если он сравнивал Ваканду с парком развлечений (наверняка у них там в лабораториях строжайшие правила и повсюду белые халаты и пластиковые пуленепробиваемые окна). Потому, что он часто думал о чём-то своём (раньше у него получалось совмещать контрольные с новыми химическими формулами паутины), он и упускал суть разговора. 

　　— ...Погоди, что?

　　Он ухватился за фразу про свидания и немного запаниковал. В прошлый раз всё обернулось испорченным выпускным и тюрьмой. А если Питер пытался вмешиваться в чужие дела, связанные с этим словом, всё заканчивалось, толком и не начавшись, где-то на картофельном поле в Айдахо. Хотя откуда он мог знать наверняка?

　　С Шури он познакомился на “стажировке”, и одним из первых его порывов, после восхищения её био-технологическим гением, были парочка вопросов о местонахождении Секретных Мстителей. В конце концов, его технически причисляли к ним же: герой вне закона, но немного в другой территориальной зоне.

　　Они вместе остановили одного из нью-йоркских злодеев калибром поменьше, решившем, что открытие вакандского посольства — отличная площадка для старта суперзлодейской карьеры. Человек-паук, конечно, похвалил его за находчивость и заметил, что при удачном раскладе он мог бы заиметь неплохие фотографии с королём, а, может, и с Железным человеком — и повесить вырезки из газет в тюремной камере.

　　Чувство юмора его и выдало.

　　Во второй раз он познакомился с Шури на митинге, куда его затащила ЭмДжей. Принцесса, которая прилетела в Нью-Йорк на несколько недель, чтобы проследить за открытием посольства и обустройством парочки лабораторий, вышла к группке протестующих, присела на клумбу прямо под табличкой “Вакандское посольство” и почти час общалась с народом. Как такая может не понравиться? 

　　Закончилось тем, что они с Питером чуть не начали чертить схемы для модернизации систем вентиляции в различных типах помещений больших городов. Потом Шури заглянула в их школу с подарком для химической лаборатории и набором спортивной обуви для легкоатлетов. Ещё через пару месяцев, когда она вернулась из Ваканды на Научный Форум, сестра короля аккуратно намекнула на то, что у неё есть парочка улучшений для паучьего костюма — не мог бы Питер передать это своему другу? А то слухи ходят про удачные знакомства, да и этот Чувак-Паук выглядит многообещающе. И как-то так вышло, что сейчас она стояла в квартире Паркеров в Квинсе и поддевала Питера насчёт их общих друзей. 

　　Жить с тайной, которая жжёт карман и грозится взорваться и навредить всем вокруг, оказалось примерно так же плохо, как сидеть под одной крышей с теми, кому эта тайна известна. 

　　С другой стороны, предложения Шури по модернизации были в самом деле впечатляющими. Особенно эта чудесная новая подошва, благодаря которой Питер больше не соскальзывал с только что помытых окон высоток. 

　　— Может, тебе заодно и звуковые каналы поправить? Установить парочку слуховых аппаратов на всякий случай? — Шури озорно улыбнулась и заглянула в шкаф. Питер порадовался, что буквально на прошлой неделе разобрал тот беспорядок, что там царил. Теперь там был, конечно, новый беспорядок, но смотреть на него было не так страшно. Времени подготовиться к королевскому визиту у него не было.

　　— Говори, что хочешь, но ЭмДжей не…

　　— Ага! — Шури резко развернулась и указала на пацана пальцем. — Я ведь не уточняла, кого имела в виду!

　　— И это была такая великая загадка! — Питер закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди, но потом глянул на Шури немного исподлобья. — Но серьёзно… это вообще заметно?

　　— Что она знает всё твоё расписание лучше тебя? Как постоянно черкает тебя в своём альбоме? Я, кстати, видела пару зарисовок, шаржи на тебя Мишель почти не рисует.

　　— Оу, — Питер опустил руки. Ему вдруг захотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше от Квинса. В том же Айдахо, например. Даже если его там будут распинать за самодеятельность.

　　— Кстати, ты закатываешь глаза совсем как Старк, — заявила Шури, плюхнувшись на нижнюю полку двухъярусной кровати и выудив из волос стилус. — Но вообще я к тебе с официальным визитом!

　　Питер взвесил, стоит ли спрашивать что-либо насчёт её замечания, но решил всё-таки сосредоточиться на деле.

　　— Официальным?

　　— Ага. Помимо дружеского совета... — из браслета на её руке выросла голограмма с чертежом чего-то, отдалённо похожего на гигантские когти крота. — Хотела немного апгрейднуть щит. Слышала, Старк проектировал что-то наподобие ещё в 2014-ом, но он, конечно, молчит, и я…

　　Как ни странно, Питер действительно видел тот щит: он был на самолёте, рухнувшем на пляж у Кони-Айленда. Как и ещё несколько десятков прототипов разных форм, в большинстве своём непокрашенных: преобладали, конечно, классические “фрисби”, но был и такой, который разъединялся на некое подобие мини-щита и ударного клинка.*

　　Сообщать об этом Питер, конечно, не собирался. Но пообсуждать с гениальной вакандской принцессой концепты мстительских игрушек всегда было интересно.

***

 

　　— Ты и правда пригласила бы её на свидание?

　　— У тебя неделя. Иначе я устрою такое первое свидание, которое не побьёт даже знаменитый нью-йоркский дружелюбный сосед.  
____________________  
*речь об этом щите — https://img.purch.com/o/aHR0cDovL3d3dy5uZXdzYXJhbWEuY29tL2ltYWdlcy9pLzAwMC8xNjIvOTE5L2kwMi9DYXB0YWluQW1lcmljYV9TdGV2ZVJvZ2Vycy1TaGllbGRBY3Rpb24uanBn


	5. Разворачивайся и беги

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это не совсем логичная часть предыдущего повествования, но в то же вёрсе, пост!Мультиварка и сколько-то там контекста.  
> Мэй Паркер-центрик, камео Камалы Хан.  
> ангст с надеждой.

　　Пироги Мэй Паркер больше не пригорают.

　　Она следит за ними с маниакальным вниманием, и тиканье таймера словно навсегда засело в её голове. Тик, тик, тик, тик. Совсем не похоже на часы судного дня, какими их представляют люди: торжественные, размеренные шаги стрелок и остановка перед самой полуночью. Чудом не случившийся Апокалипсис — вот на чём жило их общество многие века. Как жить со случившимся, они не знали. 

　　Гости всегда хвалят её пироги. Странно, но раньше, когда половина Вселенной ещё не пустовала, в её доме бывало куда меньше народа. Теперь она редко остаётся наедине с пустой квартирой. Но напоминать может не только безмолвная комната, в которой всё потихоньку покрывается пылью.

　　Все, кто приходят, — тоже напоминание. 

　　Но первой пришла она. Приехала на попутке вместе с десятками других людей, которые не знали, что делать среди обрушившегося на них хаоса. Выбралась на траву, в которой всё ещё темнела руническая вязь следа от Радужного Моста, сделала пару шагов, а потом упала, словно у неё разом отказали ноги, и не смогла подняться.

　　В фильмах, когда с твоими близкими происходит что-то ужасное, ты чувствуешь, как земля уходит у тебя из-под ног, как опасно замирает сердце — и ты точно знаешь. В реальности Мэй Паркер не знала. Но надеялась.

　　Она не знала, почему несколько часов назад люди исчезали на её глазах, визжали тормоза, и разносились по улицам крики. Не знала, где именно во всём этом хаосе её племянник. Не знала, почему пытается что-то исправить, вытаскивая кошку Далмара — невредимую — из-под упавшего фонаря и останавливается у тайского ресторанчика, в котором иногда ужинала, выламывает дверь кухни и выводит оттуда людей, а потом запрыгивает в чужую машину и мчится на север, где раскинулась база Мстителей. Их никто не останавливает.

　　Она не знала, сколько просидела там, у опустевшего здания, не оглядываясь на полыхающий Нью-Йорк. Но потом на её плечо опустилась затянутая в перчатку рука, и знакомый только по телепередачам голос произнёс:

　　— Мэм.

　　Так Мэй Паркер, пережившая слишком много личных и буквальных концов света, познакомилась с Капитаном Америка.

　　Со Стивом Роджерсом она познакомилась чуть позже, когда он появился на её пороге без этой ужасной бороды (что-то было в ней исключительно неправильное), в худи поверх формы, — и она только и могла думать о том, как он всё-таки ещё молод.

　　Он не боялся говорить с ней о том, что было когда-то давным-давно, в другой жизни, и она была благодарна ему за это. Вряд ли кто-то другой смог бы.  
　　У Тони Старка — храбрость другого рода. Он пришёл к ней один, всё ещё в костюме, на котором осела космическая пыль, и рассказал то, о чём наверняка не мог даже думать. Мэй не знала, чего он от неё ожидал — пощёчины или закрытой двери, — но, она, конечно, не оправдала его ожиданий. 

　　Он приходит ещё несколько раз: иногда в совсем неподходящие для визитов часы, и Мэй кажется, что он совсем не спит. 

　　Однажды Тони Старк поднимает глаза, видит в квартире Мэй Паркер Стива Роджерса и тут разворачивается. Мэй подталкивает Стива к выходу так быстро, словно от этого зависит чья-то психологическая стабильность. Может, и в самом деле зависит.

　　Мэй не помнит, кто сообщил ей — тогда, в дни, когда рушился мир. И всё было бы привычно, если бы это был очередной безумный учёный в зверином костюме или армия роботов — люди вообще ко многому привыкают. Даже к пустоте. Но...

　　Она вспоминает, когда находит в своей кухне незнакомую рыжеволосую девушку. Когда она говорила ей, что Питер не вернётся, у неё были белые волосы и бледное, в тон им, лицо. У Мэй звенело в ушах, и она подумала: Вдова привыкла сообщать такое. И ещё: никто не должен к такому привыкать.

　　Наташа пьёт чай так, словно он — выдержанный в секретных подвалах коньяк. В следующий раз она приводит с собой доктора: Мэй узнаёт его по фотографиям с книг, которые пылятся в соседней комнате. Доктор готовит лучший карри, который Мэй только ела в своей жизни, и оставляет на столе написанный совсем не врачебным почерком рецепт.

　　В какой-то из четвергов к ней заглядывает бог. У него прекрасные манеры и внимательный взгляд. В душе у него настоящая буря, а в друзьях — говорящий енот. Мэй таким уже не удивишь, но она всё равно борется с желанием протереть глаза, когда Ракета протягивает лапу для знакомства. 

　　Небьюла не приходит. Это не её мир. Но Мэй знает о ней: её имя проскальзывает в разговорах. И потому передать ей пару кусков пирога выглядит самым естественным шагом.

　　Их больше, чем она думала. 

　　Наследницу (теперь единственную) Ваканды сложно забыть. Прежде она залетала в их маленькую квартирку цветным неуемным вихрем, а теперь пробирается, как домушник, без охраны и без своих любимых сникерсов. 

　　Мэй Паркер думала, что страшнее всего будет встретиться с ними — теми, кто больше, чем жизнь, кто должны были держать мир на своих плечах. Кто в один прекрасный день утащил её племянника на непрекращающуюся войну. Хотя разве он не выбрал всё это сам? Разве простила бы она себя, если б заперла его дома? Но уж точно не может простить за то, что не заперла.

　　Сколько бы раз она ни говорила себе, что есть вещи, которые стоят того, чтобы за них сражаться… Сколько бы раз ни смотрела в глаза каждому взрослому, который появлялся на её пороге… Сколько бы ночей ни лежала без сна, прислушиваясь к звукам города, который пытается подняться на сломанных ногах, стряхнуть кровь и жить дальше, Мэй Паркер не может смириться с тем, что половина её мира исчезла.  
　　Никто не может.

　　Но страшнее всего — смотреть в глаза Неду. И остальной части класса, которую не стёрли из мира безжалостной всемогущей рукой. Одно утешает: им наверняка так же страшно.

　　Подростки не боятся выражать эмоции: они льются из них водопадами, пирога уже недостаточно. И Мэй, наконец, прорывает саму. 

　　Нед и ЭмДжей, та самая, о которой Питер так часто спорил с Шури, уходят последними.

　　— Вы знали..? — Мишель замолкает на середине фразы, подняв глаза и тут же их опустив. Её руки в вязаных митенках сцеплены в замок, плечи подняты — натянутая, как струна. — Впрочем, неважно. Вы… я оставила свой телефон на холодильнике. Спасибо… спасибо за пирог.

　　Она проглатывает так и не высказанные слова, но Мэй успевает схватить её за запястья и заглянуть в глаза. Она не говорит ничего вслух, но это и не нужно. ЭмДжей всегда была очень наблюдательной. Не пропустила бы паука на стене.

　　Мишель почти повисает на Мэй, сцепив руки над её лопатками, так же быстро отпускает и убегает следом за Недом, который наверняка ждёт её внизу.

 

　　В тот день, когда Тони Старк обещает ей все исправить — по телефону его голос звучит почти прозрачно — Мэй Паркер выходит из дома и запрещает себе надеяться. Ноги приводят её в заново открывшуюся закусочную Далмара. 

　　Там тише, чем прежде: радио непрерывно передаёт разговоры, хроники, поиск, призывы, предупреждения… Но на прилавке привычно лежит кошка. А у прилавка сидит девочка — не старше Кассандры Лэнг — и старательно рисует что-то фломастерами.

　　— Моя плем… — начинает представлять её Далмар и неловко заканчивает. — Камала. 

　　Девочка не дожидается, когда её попросят “поздороваться с тётей”, вскакивает с места, звеня браслетами, и выпаливает:

　　— Добрый день! 

　　Улыбка у неё заразная, и Мэй повторяет её, опуская голову и пытаясь рассмотреть рисунок.

　　— Кто это у тебя тут?

　　Камала гордо расправляет бумагу.

　　— Капитан Марвел!

　　Мэй смотрит на красно-сине-золотые завихрения и кивает.

　　— В самом деле.

　　— Хочу быть ей, когда вырасту, — сообщает девочка, а потом хмурится. — Только не плачьте! Я вам её подарю, а себе нарисую ещё!

　　И Мэй Паркер абсолютно точно не плачет, стискивая в руках детский рисунок и бредя домой, так ничего и не купив.

　　Она надеется, что однажды этой девочке скажут: “Увидишь нечто подобное — как грабят банкомат или ещё что похуже — разворачивайся и беги!”. А она, как настоящий герой, не послушает.


End file.
